Grandes Cambios
by camikoon
Summary: Desde que la ultima guerra pasaron muchas cosas, entre ella el cambio de capitan del 13avo escuadron
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esto lo hice en momentos de aburrimiento , es por eso que me dio flojera corregir jeje

Bleach no me perteneceee :D * es un two shot(?) creo XD*

Grandes cambios

Si hablamos de cambios, de la S.S se puede hablar bastante, pero para cierto capitan solo uno le intereso.

Desde que termino la guerra contra los quincys,el nuevo sou-taichou hizo muchos cambios, uno de ellos fue la salida de Jushiro Ukitake,ya que este, por problemas de salud no pudo seguir como capitan, dejando asi un escuadron sin su respectivo se preguntaban quien seria el suplente de ukitake?, Nadie se imaginaba que fuera...

Flash back

-Bueno los e reunido aqui a todos, para anunciar al nuevo capitan del 13avo escuadron, Adelante

Despues de esto aparecio una joven con pelo negro, bastante corto con un flequillo bien largo, unos ojos demasido intimidadores,bastante delgada y con un cuerpo bien mujer tenia un tatuaje como los de renji en uno de sus brazos y tambien tenia una arete bastante sospechoso para cierto capitan.

Nadie sabia quien era la bella joven hasta que...

-Me presento, mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki y soy la nueva capitana del 13avo escuadron, mucho gusto.

Todos quedaron en shock,hasta que cierto pelinaranja reacciono de la mejor foma posible

-KUROSAKI KARIN, QUE HACES AQUI, PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDA DE CAPITANA Y PORQUE TE PERFORASTE LA OREJA Y MAS ENCIMA TE HICISTE UN TATUAJE!? SI APENAS TIENES 18! PORQUE EL IDIOTA DE MI PADRE TE DEJO HACERTE ESTO! LO MATAREEE!

Ytu jo..ven..ci..ta...

No pudo decir mas ya que de karin salia un aura bastante...como decirlo, especial que solo ichigo podia provocar con su estupidez

-Ichi-nii a mi tambien me da gusto verte...

-ajajaja a mi tam..tambien este un poco nervioso

-Ahora para responder tus preguntas, primero vine aqui porque no me podia quedar en karuka ya que por mi alto nivel de reatsu ponia en riego a Yuzu,y antes que digas porque no te pusiste un regulador de reatsu,si lo ocupe y todavia lo sigo usando, y es este arete que vez de el tatuaje es porque al obtener mi zampakuto, me dejo esta marca, para que todos sepan que yo soy su portadora

-Kurosaki taicho me podria decir como se llama su zampakuto, si nos mucha molestia

-Claro Komamura taicho,mi zampakuto es Izanami la diosa de las tinieblas...

Despues de decir aquello todos quedaron impresionados con lo el nombre de su espada, ya que al parcer era una de las mas peligrosas y ademas el gran reatsu que ella emanaba, aun usando su regulador, era bastante grande.

-Bueno si no ay mas que decir, cada uno se puede retirar a su respectivo escuadron

-Hai!

Fin flash back

Aquello paso hace aproximadamente, unos 15 minutos,despues de ello nadie vio a la nueva capitana,la cual justamente se encontaba recorriendo la S.S, pero de un momento a otro siente que alguien se aproximaba a atacarla, asi que sacando rapidamente su zampakuto, bloquea el ataque de su oponente

-Quien eres mocosa y porque me Karin con una mirada de lo mas aterradora

-Yo deberia ser quien pregunte eso, quien eres y porque estas con el haori de ukitake taicho!

-Que poco educada, a tus superiores se les trata con respeto,asi que no me grites.

-Superiores ?.Dijo Hinamori sin enteder a lo que se referia

-Asi es Hinamori,te presento a la nueva capitana del 13avo escuadron,kurosaki karin..Dijo toshiro detras de Hinamori.

-Shiro-chan eso es verdad?

-Tal como dice Hitsugaya taicho o "shiro-chan"como tu le dices, yo soy la nueva capitana, y ahora como sabes quien soy me podre retirar, con permiso

-Karin, espera!.Despues de que toshiro mencionara su nombre, no se imaginaba la reaccion que tendria karin...

-Escuche Karin? para usted es Kurosaki taicho capitan Hitsugaya. Aldecir eso Karin se giro hacia el y le puso la mirada mas fria que pudo y desaparecio, dejando a un Hitsugaya bastante confundido despues de aquello...

Bye Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

POV karin

2 días pasaron y evité el encontrarme con toshiro o con algún integrante del décimo escuadrón

Es por eso que me dedique a ponerme al dia con mi escuadrón y todos sus problemas, además para no estar todo el tiempo en mi oficina preferí salir a recorrer el primer dia me encontré con una pequeña con la que me encariñe mucho, es por eso que la visitó diariamente a ella y a su abuela y hoy no será la excepción.

La pequeña yuki siempre se emociona mucho cuando la visito, pero hoy al llegar no recibió como yo me lo esperaba...

Al entrar a s casa ella me abrazo y se puso a llorar de un momento a otro, yo la verdad no podia soportar verla llorar, porque era ver a la misma yuzu llorando, es por eso que la abrazo y le pregunto que pasa

-Mi abuelita murió atacada por un hollow-Dijo antes de desmayarse en mis brazos

Cuando la vi de mas cerca note que estuvo llorando antes de que yo llegará, pude ver lo palida que se veía, lo debil y frágil que estaba, es por eso que decidí llevarmela para poder cuidarla y saber que hacer con ella, pero antes de entrar al seretei senti que alguien me seguia hace bastante tiempo

Entonces para no tener problemas en mi escuadrón y aprovechando que yuki no estaba consiente todavía me desvié y me fui a un lugar bastante lejano. Deja a yuki recostada en un tronco y decidi hablarle a mi seguidor

-Sabes que hace tiempo siento tu reatsu no? tendrá que practicar eso.

-Como lo sintió-esa voz- si estoy segura que lo desaparecí muy bien

-Por algo me nombraron capitana no cree teniente hinamori?-Me di la vuelta y la vi un poco disgustada con mi comentario-En que la puedo ayudar? si me estuvo siguiendo todo el día es por algo no?

-Quiero que se aleje de shiro-chan- Acaso esta niña no sabe respetar a sus superiores? Hare que aprenda a respetar, jugando un poco con ella jeje-Lo mas pronto posible!

-Perdón pero no conosco a ningún "shiro-chan"-Dije imitando su voz, molestandola con eso -nose de quien me habla

-Toshiro-kun!-jajajajaja "Toshiro-kun"? ay esto es muy chistoso-No juegue conmigo kurosaki taicho!

-Toshiro que? creo que se refiere a hitsugaya taicho no ?

-Si Hablo de el

-Usted quiere que me alejé de él?, no cree que es un poco egoísta querer a hitsugaya taicho solo para usted teniente?

-No me haga enojar kurosaki-san, quiere que le diga...-Es demasiado aburrido escucharla-Porque yo quiero que sepa que...-Acaso nunca termina de hablar, que parlanchina es...

"-Cuidado maestra !

"-Inazume?"

No me percate que atrás de hinamori habia aparecido un hollow con intencines de atacarla, pero antes de que la atacará me coloque frente al hollow recibiendo su ataque, perforandome el estomago y lastimadome de paso el dolor era insoportable, no me podía poner de pie, vi que el hollow se dirigía a atacar a yuki y como hinamori no se movia, decidí que inazume se encargará

-Inazumeee! protegelas!

"Como usted ordene"

POV Hinamori

Kurosaki taicho me habia protegido de un hollow , no lo podia creer, ella recibio el ataque de este y me protegio.

No sabiaa que hacer, estaba en shock, la vi retorcerse en el suelo y desperté de mi trance. Me dirijia a ayudarla pero algo me detuvo

-Inazumeee! protegelas!

Esas palabras me detuvieron,porque su zampakuto empezó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo ya que de ella empezo a salir un aura bastante oscura, vi a Kurosaki taicho con el pelo largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de sus brazos empezo a salirle sangre ya que unas cadenas los apricionaron, su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal y su voz cambio totalmente a una mas profunda

-Te destruiré, te extirpare todas tus extremidades, te hare sufrir como nunca...por hacerle daño a mi portadora, basura!-Vi que con una de sus cadenas ató al hollow y que de estas cadenas salieron cuchillas que terminaron por derrotarlo rápidamente-Termine demasiado rápido, que lastima. ...Tu-Dijo apuntandome-Trae ayuda, por que no podre contener por más tiempo el dolor y el sangrado-Y en un instante despareci para ir a buscar ayuda, encontradome con matsumoto y shiro chan

-Hinamori, que sucede?-Me pregunta matsumoto-Te veo un poco agitada-La ignoré y me diriji a shiro

-Shiro-Chan! kurosaki taicho se encuentra muy herida en el rio cerca de el rukongai

-...

-Ella me pidio que fuera a buscar ayuda porque esta gravemente herida...

POV TOSHIRO

No queria perder mas tiempo asi que le dije a hinamori que buscara a hanataro para que lo llevará para curar a karin y después de que la curará llevarla con unohana...

Llegar no me costó, sabia perfectamente donde era.

-No te preocupes voy a bien-Escuche decir a karin a una pequeña-Cuando me recupere estare contigo toodo el dia si, por favor no llores cariño

-Karin...

-Hola-Me dijo con una sonrisa cuando me acerque a ella-Que se le ofrece capitán

-Como es que no sientes nada?

-Inazume esta reteniendo el dolor, pero al parecer ya se esta acabando el efecto-Me dijo mientras se aferraba a mi brazo-Mientras este inconsciente quiero que cuides...a yuki...porfavor!-Dijo cuando empezó a gritar de un momento a otro, no soportaba verla asi, si yo hubiera estado ahí no le hubiera pasado eso

-Karin resiste por favor...Resiste!

Vi que empezó a escupir sangre, empezó a gritar de dolor, yo solo esperaba que hinamori llegara pronto con hanataro, porque ver a karin así, era insoportable, verla manchada de sangre y gritando por tanto dolor era horrible...

POV Normal

Pasaron 4 dias y karin no despertaba, Sus heridas aunque se vieran leves, tenian bastante gravedad, porque el hollow que la atacó no sólo le perforo el estómago, tambien le inyecto un veneno bastante peligroso, pero de todas formas lograron quitarle por completo el veneno del cuerpo.

Ichigo al saber que su hermana fue herida, hizo un gran escandalo, pero rukia lo pudo por su parte siempre que podia la iba a ver, para poder dejarle flores y ver como se Toshiro no se despego de ella, en ningún momento se fue de esa habitación, el queria ser el primero que viera karin cuando despertera.

Un leve movimiento advirtió al capitán de que karin estaba despertando

-Mmm...Que hora es?-Preguntaba ella media dormida-Tengo mucho sueño...

-No seas floja, dormiste 4 dias y dices que tienes sueño...

-Toshiro ?...que haces aqui? -Dijo karin un poco sorprendida de su presencia-Y como que dormi 4 dias!?

-No grites tonta, ay gente durmiendo.

-Lo siento-Dijo bajando la voz-Ahora explicame porque dormi tanto.

-Lo que paso fue que después de que te atacara el hollow, nos dimos cuenta de que te inyecto una especie de veneno, que afecto mucho a tu cuerpo, dejándolo bastante debilitado, es por eso que dormiste tanto.

-Ahh..y tu...

-Yo que ?

-Me estuviste cuidando?-Dijo susurrando

-Tal vez...-Dijo acercándose a la cama de karin-Sabes, me preocupaste bastante, pense que no despertarias...

-No debiste preocuparte-Dijo poniéndose nerviosa con la cercania de el, porque solo los separaban milímetros-Yo-yo se cuidarme sola

-Mentirosa-Dijo finalmente cayendo encima de karin

-Toshi-Toshiro que pasa?

-Sólo déjame dormir un momento...-Cayendo totalmente dormido

-Idiota-Dijo sonriendo y subiendolo a su cama para que pudiera dormir mas cómodo-Lamento haberte preocupado...

Karin se acomodo para dormir, bastante alejada de toshrio, pero unos brazos la movieron y la apricionaron, a karin al principio le incómodo pero despues se dio por vencido y se dejo querer, cayendo en los brazos de toshiro y de morfeo nuevamente...

Son las 3 de la mañana y no e dormido nada TwT

Iba a dejarlo como two shot pero se me alargo un poquito

Reviews? no :( ?

Jejeje Gracias por los reviews anteriores Todos apoyando el hitsukarin

Nose porque pero quiero poner una cancion para ver si alguien la escucha

-Liar mask(si lose es de akame ga kill )

-Therapy-All time low

-Strike back-Back On( si también se que es de fairy tail)

-My hero-Cover de paramore

-Shoujo S (?) si es de bleach e - e


End file.
